This invention relates to neck supports which support the head and neck of a person lying on their back on a supporting surface.
Neck supports of this kind have been previously proposed but, for various reasons, none have proved to be particularly successful in practice.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved neck support of this kind.